Nelrevus Nighthowl
"I have realized the error of my ways. No longer do I serve nature, nature serves me." Description The shadowy figure hides from sight, watching from the shadows as you try to watch it. The elf's skin is a dark purple, it being rough and coarse rather than smooth. Oddly, it seemed his skin were more scale-like, comparable to that of a serpent. His walk is more of a stride as his long legs quickly pace back and forth, quick to anger and frustration as he plots his nefarious schemes. Everything he leaves behind is a trail of rot and decay, the earth beneath his feet soon withering from his corrupted presence. His once soft touch is a hard and cold force that sucks the energy out of the room. Even if hidden, you would sense there was a disturbance, an uneasiness in the air when he is close by. Personality Cold, unforgiving and sinister, Nelrevus is a dark shade of what was once a bright and benevolent druid. Having forsaken the delicate balance he once swore to uphold and protect he now manipulates and twists it to his liking. Rarely does he leave his home within the dark, shadowy corners of the wilderness, content with spreading his blight and wicked discord among the wildlife. Known for making examples of those that dare interfere with his work, he wouldn't think twice before punishing unwelcomed travelers unlucky enough to cross paths with him. Biography Youth Nelrevus Nighthowl was born several millennia after the War of the Ancients, when the taint of the Burning Legion had long settled and there were relatively peaceful times for him and his people. As a child, Nelrevus was very impatient and demanding, rarely ever satisfied with others or himself. His lack of decorum and formality was a burden on his family who, although a part of an elite upper class of night elves, were horrified by his rudeness and smug attitude. Sent away to be tutored by various mentors, Nelrevus was constantly moved from place to place. His restlessness grew tiresome for both him and his family who eventually grew indifferent to their son's upbringing and livelihood. Rather dazed and unsure what to do with himself, he'd wander into the forests and sit for hours on end, his whereabouts unknown. Short spikes of anger and fits of rage classified him as an unpleasant adolescent, he would always carry with him a look of cynicism and disgust wherever he went. An unlikely candidate for druidism, his interest shortly expanded one day when he saw a lonesome elf practicing his powers, demonstarting the great skill and concentration needed to preserve and aid nature. Curiously inspired by what he saw, he approached the elf and pleaded that he may instruct him in his druidic ways. Rather surprised that Nelrevus, a known troublemaker and an amount-to-nothing nobody, would confront him, he played with the idea and made the eager student wait in suspense before finally agreeing to teach him. Nelrevus, an uncanny choice to choose whom would become a druid, was surprisingly quick to learn. In time, he would complete his teacher's instructions and set out to preserve the balance of nature himself. Path of the Druid Centuries passed since he was first instructed in the ways of druidism. He had left civilization and roamed the ancient forests of Ashenvale, caring for the delicateness preserved around him with pride and content. As a druid, Nelrevus was a severe contrast when compared to his late adolescence and early adulthood lifestyle. No longer the rash, crude young elf whose indifference and could-care-less attitude would rightfully so earn him a fair smack from either his father or druidic mentor, he had instead retained a calm and thoughtful mindset throughout his years in the wild. Patience was his greatest virtue, his stubborness a thing of the past. With great powers came great responsibilities, and so he became sure to exercise his abilities with great restraint. Following the footsteps of his mentor, he became a druid of the talon. Revering the deity Aviana (Matron of all winged-beasts and refered to as the Lady Raven) with upmost respect, his powers consisted of being able to take the form of a black eagle and soaring through the night. Although Nelrevus' powers were great and vast, a slowly seeded greed within stirred his noble self to yearn for much more. Easily influenceable, his black mind was soon poisoned by corruption and deceit. Influence of the Nightmare From his dreams came a dark and shadowy despair, whose effect slowly maddened Nelrevus. His mind soon became warped and twisted, his willpower weak and strained. No longer a noble protector of the woods, guardian of the blance of nature, he soon turned upon what he had sworn to defend. Disrupted by the Nightmare, he no longer sought a communion with nature. Driven to create a divorce between himself and it, he began using his powers to corrupt and decay its delicate balance. Convinced nature is an ultimate evil, the Nightmare's influence had dissolved what little sense he had left over time. With his sanity, his appearance also deteriorated. His skin became rough and coarse, his hair a darker shade, and his eyes a dimmer glow. He sulked wherever he went and with him the life around him withered away to dust. However, his evil works would soon be discovered. Nelrevus would be chased by both druid and sentinel out of Ashenvale and into the far-reaches of Felwood. There, he lived in bitterness as he continued destroying what little good remained in those forsakened lands. Hoping to spread his death and destruction elsewhere, he slipped back into the wilderness of Ashenvale only to be yet again forced out, this time into the Barrens. Stranded in a lifeless dust bowl, he would journey south crossing into the Thousand Needles and then west into Feralas. Servitude As decades passed and each passing interval became centuries, Nelrevus' warped mind drowned into further madness. The Nightmare's dark hands clenched into the heart of the night elf, causing him to turn into a shade of his former self. He obtained new "rewards" for his servitude to the Nightmare. Along with his scale-like skin, he gained the ability to take the form of a winged snake, similar to a wind serpent. Arriving in Feralas, Nelrevus brought with him blight and decay. Planting the seed of corruption wherever he trailed, his dark presence caused much of the natural beauty of Feralas to wither until finally expiring. Sadistically, Nelrevus found great pleasure in warping the minds of beasts and other animals. Watching as they too crumpled into a state of despair and decay, he'd use the bones of his victims and store them, collecting them as souvenirs. Reigning terror on both plants and living creatures a like, he used his powers to embrace the Nightmare and ultimately forsaken nature altogether. Residing in the darkest shadows of Feralas, he roamed aimlessly until entering what he refered to as a "paradise". This paradise was a dark and desolate place, filled with dust and black stormy skies. There where no light was found, Nelrevus wandered into its heartlands only to be mortified to what he discovered. Fate Reaching far into the gloomy lands of Desolace, he looked with gleeful awe as he noted the surrounding sorrow. However, much to his dismay he had discovered a group of druids, no doubt sent from the Cenarion Circle, who planned to heal the earth and restore natural balance. Making it his mission to disrupt the rejuvination process, he constantly harassed the druids at work until finally being chased off into Desolace's dark corners. Barely escaping with his life after several confrontations with the enemy, he fled shamelessly into the dark wilderness. There he became dormant as he was locked in a deep sleep. For the first time ever he had fully confronted the darkness which corrupted and twisted his mind. Awakening after a period of time, he felt its unearthly powers grip him even tighter, distorting him to a point where he'd be no longer recognizable. Finally removed from nature, the divorce between it and Nelrevus was complete. Now there would be only Nightmare, Nelrevus beyond a corrupted state which twisted him into a product of its dark intentions. No longer a servant of nature, he forces nature to serve him through dark means. Poisoning the delicate balance he once safekeeped, he regrets nothing and feels no remorse. To this day Nelrevus roams Kalimdor in pursuit of his unearthly deads. Corrupting the lands beneath his feet he leaves a trail of thorns and misery in his wake, perhaps as a taunt to dare whomever may seek him. Category:Night Elf Category:Back story Category:Druid of the Nightmare